


His Chamomile（中）

by thebrightsun



Category: NCT, 威神V
Genre: Angst, M/M, 花吐症, 赤花症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightsun/pseuds/thebrightsun
Summary: 花吐症 x 赤花症疼锟 锟疼无差
Relationships: Ten/kun, 疼锟
Kudos: 4





	His Chamomile（中）

李永钦的病最终还是没瞒住。  
事实上，钱锟想瞒也瞒不住。止不住的咳嗽和逐渐虚弱下去的身体使李永钦很快就变成了卧床不起的病人。纯白色的花瓣混着腥红落在枕头上、床单上，染得原本干净的床单也带着金属的血味。屋里无论是开着窗户还是紧闭大门，山茶花的味道都弥漫在屋里久久不散。  
自从钱锟知道了李永钦的病症便辞去了所有行程，没日没夜的陪在泰国男子床边，即便是Ten冷着脸逼他去赶行程也不走。  
“大家都这么忙，没人照顾你，连助理哥哥都要跟着行程走。你咳嗽的厉害，还是有人在你身边好。”钱锟也不管李永钦听不听，坐在他床边絮絮叨叨的和他说话，“等你好点了，还是要练练舞。虽说你舞蹈好吧，但是休息这么长时间到底还是会有生疏的。”  
“我不会好了，锟。”李永钦闭着眼睛，冷不丁冒出来一句。  
钱锟就如同没听见一般继续念叨着，翻着手机上的病例报告。缺氧过度导致植物人、肺部出血窒息、呼吸道感染…他关掉手机，微微颤抖的指尖道出他内心的不安。他身边，李永钦又是一阵猛咳，翻出来的花瓣已经是带着花蕊了，血染的满枕头。  
他没多少时间了。  
钱锟咬紧牙关，指甲死死的嵌在手心里，喉咙是一阵哽咽的疼。  
李永钦不会死的。  
“你好好休息，Tennie。说不定醒了就好了，好不了我也会把你喜欢的人找过来的。一个吻而已，Tennie会好的。”钱锟看着躺在床上的人，温柔地把花瓣倒进床边的塑料袋。他犹豫片刻，俯下身子，嘴角轻轻的碰了碰泰国男人的额头。  
“会好的，永钦。”  
钱锟关上身后的门，终于再撑不住，靠着门板滑坐到冰凉的瓷砖地面上。鼻尖还有隐隐的山茶花香，混着自己身上的洋甘菊味，钱锟只觉得头疼。  
不止头疼，心也疼。  
坐在地上的男子蜷起身子，手紧紧地按压着心口的位置。钝痛从那里蔓延开，疼的钱锟吸不上气。  
永钦…  
——  
对于钱锟来说，心口疼不是一天两天了。起初以为是长时间超负荷的工作量导致休息不够，他也没太过在意。手边揣着保温杯和止疼药，钱锟作为队长不能对其他人抱怨。工作忙只是意味着有人愿意关注他们，他们应该忙起来。  
钱锟真正关注到这个病情的时候，已经是在心口疼了一个多月了。那会儿刚刚拍摄完MV，时差导致他半夜无比清醒。靠着床头坐起来，突然心脏的部位一阵猛的刺疼，激的钱锟不得不俯下身子死死地按着胸膛。细碎的呻吟被疼痛逼出嘴角，钱锟只能感谢室友睡得沉，没有听到。心脏像是被一针一线的缝了起来，伴随着心跳的还有一下一下撕扯般的疼痛。  
在那之后，莫名其妙的疼痛从偶尔变成了持续，仅有的偶尔变成了那晚难熬的刺痛。作为队长的责任让他不得不忽略身体上的病症，在一次又一个行程里强忍着疼痛带队前行。止疼片一板一板的吃，从最开始的一片布洛芬变成了两片散利痛，到现在连普通止疼药也不是那么管用了。胸膛里的钝痛白天黑夜的不停顿让钱锟感到麻木，渐渐也习惯了心脏伴随着刺疼而跳动。  
钱锟去看病的时候已经又是一个月后了。打歌行程和各类综艺终于结束，经纪人哥哥不忍心，给孩子们放了两天的假。借着回家探望父母的名声，钱锟踏上飞机跑回国内去找大省医院看病。心脏类的病还是不能小看，钱锟拿到挂号单的时候心里暗叹。  
忙来忙去，照了各种片子，到快晚饭的时候钱锟才又回到了门诊部。医院还是最容易消磨人耐心的地方，饶是钱锟，心里也开始泛着一阵阵的烦躁。男人拿出手机，屏保上衾着猫笑的某泰国人让他也跟着嘴角上翘。不知道休息这两天那人在干什么，别是又窝在宿舍里打游戏吧。  
看着路透里面的各种李永钦，被护士叫了三次名字钱锟才反应过来该自己进诊室了。屋里的医生刚刚拿到各项检验报告，正噼里啪啦的在键盘上打字，不用想，肯定是他的各种医药单。  
又要破费啦…钱锟遗憾地想着自己银行里还没鼓起来的账户。  
“先生请坐。”医生等到钱锟坐下才开口，“您之前说，已经疼很久了是吧。”  
钱锟点点头，想了想道：“是，要有…快两个月了？”  
医生看着他，半晌叹了口气。“您还是应该早点来的，先生。您这个…”他一边把病理诊断递给钱锟一边说，“非典型性赤花症，不知道您了不了解。”  
钱锟怔住了，看着病例报告上面一大堆一大堆的专业术语，密密麻麻的像是蚂蚁爬在纸张上，看的他一阵头疼。“非典型性…赤花症？”他轻轻念着病例上面的文字，明明是中文，他却像看不懂一样。  
“片子上您心脏里的寄生种子已经在主动脉和左心室里扎下根了。幼芽还没太发育，再往后会顺着脊骨往上长，刺破皮肤都是轻的。”医生看着眼前的年轻男人也是于心不忍，劝道，“先生，赤花症虽然是罕见疾病，具体想必您也是了解的，唯一的解药就是心上人的怨恨。生命还长，总会有更好的人。为了一段爱情不值得。”  
钱锟心里酸涩的很，混着疼痛，一股劲儿的涌到眼睛里，一瞬间眼前朦胧一片。  
他还没开始的爱情就这样夭折，给他心里的那颗种子化作了肥料。  
“没有其他的解决办法了吗医生？”钱锟执拗的不敢相信。说不定一顿抗生素下去什么都好了。  
他想在那人的未来走到白头偕老。  
医生看着钱锟摇了摇头，边整理着医药单边说，“你的病症已经比典型赤花症要好太多了，那些人病危到最后根系牢牢的驻扎在大脑里，变成植物人的也不少。好好想想吧，年轻人以后的路长着呢。”

回到宿舍的钱锟站在镜子前，右手轻轻的按压着钝痛的胸膛。根系尚未长成，隔着皮肤看不出被撑起来的血管到底严重到什么地步。最多还有六个月，他依然记得医生说的话。根系如果刺破心室，还等不到花长成就活不下去了。  
一瞬间，钱锟也想不清楚到底是植物人更可怕还是死亡更可怕。  
心跳依旧平稳，带着幼苗和不断的疼痛在胸膛里一收一缩。钱锟疼的厉害，正在洗漱台上动弹不得，额头上的冷汗顺着脸颊流到下颚。他的血液，连带着他对李永钦的爱，在无时无刻地灌溉着心上的种子。  
钱锟突然感兴趣他的李永钦会带给他一朵怎样的花。

傍晚，全队好多人少见的聚在一起。李泰容和钱锟两个人从中午开始，一直忙活到晚上，给队里好多张饿狼崽子的嘴喂食。一顿蒸煮炒炸过后，所有人终于落座在桌子周围，准备开餐。李泰容作为总队长，依旧是做了几句嘱咐之后才开始招待大家，一筷子一筷子的把Dream崽子喜欢的菜都夹到他们眼前。  
钱锟坐在李永钦的斜对面，看着他悄悄和黄旭熙咬耳朵，逗得港仔咯咯直乐。心跳随着泰国人的挑起的嘴角加速，随之而来的还有突然的刺疼。钱锟弯下身子死死的扣着自己的一双筷子，想办法咽下嘴里因为疼痛而发出的呻吟。  
难熬的疼缓了许久才过去，钱锟软软地虚靠在椅子上呼吸。他抬眼看着依旧和黄旭熙玩笑的李永钦，眼神稍稍暗了下去。  
“旭熙，”钱锟笑了笑，喊了他坐在泰国人身边的港仔，眼睛死死的盯着Lucas肩膀上搭着的手。  
黄旭熙匆忙应声，咽下嘴里的饭点头道，“锟哥什么事？”  
“我们在一起吧。”  
——  
半爬半挪，钱锟费了好大的劲才回到自己房间。越长越快的种子花费了他太多的营养和精力，盘踞在心脏周围的血管因为扩张已经隐隐的能在皮肤表面看出来了。青青紫紫的一片，不知道的还以为他被打了。除了根系，幼苗发育越长越高，连带着他的肩膀和后颈也开始疼痛不堪。钱锟靠着枕头躺在床上，随意地翻着手机，脑子里全是那晚李永钦和黄旭熙的亲密。  
李永钦，你是不是爱上黄旭熙了。  
钱锟红着眼眶打开他和黄旭熙的微信。伴随着微信发送的声音，钱锟感觉自己的心脏又是一阵被撕扯的疼。生理泪水被逼着流出眼眶，他一瞬间分不清到底是因为病心疼还是因为他心疼。  
他突然不想让李永钦怨恨他了。

“花我养。求你，不要死好不好。”  
——  
tbc.


End file.
